


Tiger Taming

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Waking Up, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing can be so sweet...</p><p>(Ask.fm request, again rather short and sweet.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Taming

Ezio grunted when he woke to the feeling of hands rubbing across his back. He gripped his bedsheets, his eyebrows furrowing. There was something strange about this whole sensation, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint right now. Maybe it was because he still was too drowsy to properly think, much less act. He squirmed beneath the pair of hands he felt along his back, then gasped when he realized that a heavy, warm body had draped itself across him. He blinked, trying his hardest to fully wake up, and finally, he gazed over his shoulder, into a very familiar face.

“Oh, my lion is awake already.” Ezio smiled slightly, and he still felt this comfortably drowsy feeling enveloping his whole body. Altaïr chuckled and nuzzled Ezio’s back, pressing a kiss between Ezio’s shoulders. They were both at their ease, after they had spent a rather exhausting day hunting down Templars and running from their hunters for what had felt like half an eternity. “I hope you weren’t too bored?”

“No worries.” Altaïr teased Ezio’s neck a little, then draped himself across the Italian like a very heavy and expensive blanket. Their bodies rubbed against one another, just a small, teasing touch of what could yet come. Ezio gave a playful growl, but other than that, he was just quiet. He wanted to see how far Altaïr would take the whole teasing affair, before it would change into something else. “I haven’t woken up too long before you. I was out like a light myself.”

Ezio twitched lightly while Altaïr was fully occupied with stroking his fingertips all along Ezio’s skin. They had all the time in the world today, so there was no reason to hurry already. They were all on their own, and there was nothing better than having some time to actually relax after such a tiresome day as they had experienced it with the Templars having chased them. Ezio had been a bit surprised that they had been so persistent in their pursuit.

“Tell me, my little lion tamer, are you fit enough to get up already? Or are you still all tuckered out?” Altaïr hummed softly, and his fingers curled to hold Ezio’s waist still. Ezio felt a tingling heat in his loins, but he kept quiet and still for the moment. “Because I fear that I have a big hunger rising inside of me. And you know what happens when the lion grows hungry.”

Ezio bit his lower lip and grinned slightly. “Oh dear, I think I know fully well what happens when the lion grows hungry. He sets out for the hunt, and slays his prey without fault. And the prey is left craving more, seeking out the lion, and the cycle continues ever on.”

Altaïr growled softly into Ezio’s ear, his hands massaging along Ezio’s backside. “Exactly. That’s how the lion hunts over and over again. And you, my dear lion tamer, will be the prey today. I haven’t got the patience to go look for something anyplace else. If I already have my prey beneath me, warm and willing, why should I leave…?”

Ezio shuddered all over when he felt Altaïr working on him. He felt the Arab’s slender fingers, how they spread him and how they prepared him with oil. He curled his fingers into the pillows, hoping to not lose his composure too soon. With how Altaïr was working on him and teasing him, it wouldn’t be long before he would start begging him to go on. They both had a huge appetite, and there was just no way they would stop themselves.

Altaïr’s teeth made Ezio groan, and he gripped the Arab’s hair when he felt Altaïr pushing into him. “You’re such a horribly greedy lion, this is unbelievable. But I just love that about you.”

“Hush now, my prey.” Altaïr kissed behind Ezio’s ear, gripping him more securely. “You have plenty of opportunity to cry out in ecstasy beneath me now. And I want to hear exactly that and nothing else.”


End file.
